probes_vs_zealot_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Zealot Information
This page contains information about Zealots. It will cover items, basic information, and more about the Zealot. Cat Role The Zealot is also known as the "Cat" in the "Cat and Mouse" type of games. The Zealot's main goal is to hunt down the Probes, or "Mice", and eliminate all Mice in order to win the game. Items There are various items that the Zealot can buy and use. Each item has a different purpose/effect and none of the items are useless. To buy items, the Zealot must be standing near the Zealot Shop and must select the shop in order to purchase items. Vespene Gas In order to get vespene gas, the Zealot must first acquire 64,000 minerals. After acquiring 64,000 minerals, the Zealot can exchange the 64,000 minerals for 1 vespene gas which can then be spent on items. To make vespene exchanging easier for end game, there is another option that allows you to exchange 640,000 minerals for 10 vespene gas. Note: There is no "refund" for vespene gas. You cannot exchange 1 vespene gas for 64,000 minerals! Weapons Base Damage: 5 Damage Increases overall damage. By increasing damage, the Zealot gains more minerals due to the Mineral Gloves passive. Gloves Increase attack speed by a percentage. None of the gloves will cost vespene gas! Note: DOES NOT STACK Armor Base Armor: 0% Damage Reduction Reduces overall damage taken by a percentage. This includes damage from turrets and mercenaries. Life Items Base Life: 500 Max Life: 471000 Increases maximum health of the Zealot. Life Regeneration Base Regeneration: 0 HP/Second Increases life regenerated per second. Final Regeneration Potion only stacks with final regeneration potion. Miscellaneous Items These items can increase movement speed, immunity to spells, sight range, and an additional ability to scan. Lower tier miscellaneous items will usually only be one or two of these benefits, but higher tier miscellaneous items will have a combination of all benefits. Note: BOOTS DO NOT STACK Abilities The Zealot starts off the game with 3 active and 2 passive abilities. These abilities are reusable and they have a cooldown throughout the game. It is important to utilize these abilities as Zealot! Scanner Sweep (Active) *Cooldown: 30 Seconds *Description: Reveals an area of the map for 12 seconds. *Scanner Sweep is probably one of the most important abilities that the Zealot needs to utilize. The Zealot can scan across the map to look for possible Probe encampments and bases. Teleport to Base (Active) *Cooldown: 180 Seconds *Description: Teleports the Zealot back to base instantly. *Another important ability, this will allow the Zealot to instantly escape from danger or let the Zealot return to base instantaneously to buy/heal faster. Cloak (Active) *Cooldown: 60 Seconds *Description: Allows the Zealot to become invisible and move faster for a period of time. This is dispelled if the Zealot attacks. *Cloak can be used as an offensive or defensive tool for the Zealot. It can be a safe disengage from a dangerous base or a movement speed boost to find hidden bases faster. Magic Immunity (Passive) *Description: Gives magic immunity to the Zealot when attacked by enemy spells. *Duration: 6 Seconds *Magic Immunity does not seem too helpful at first but it can become extremely helpful when you find a base with more than one probe. This will stop the probes from chain casting their spells to keep you locked up in a void prison. Magic Immunity's duration can be increased by purchasing some Miscellaneous Items. Mineral Gloves (Passive) *Description: When you deal damage, you receive minerals equal to your damage. Increase your damage to increase your income. *Mineral Gloves is what makes the Zealot so powerful. By upgrading damage and attack speed, the Zealot then generates more minerals from the damage output. Category:Content